


The Diary of Malcolm Smith

by murderstag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Black Character(s), Body Horror, Dark, Diary/Journal, Dogs, Found Footage, Gay Male Character, Gen, Horror, Insanity, Journalism, Missing Persons, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, This was for a project in journalism at my school, Up for interpretation, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Writing, hes gay but its not important to the story at all lmao, i know how it end but like, i worked really hard on this!, its up to u, please read this and let me know what you think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Whatever happened to Malcolm Smith?





	The Diary of Malcolm Smith

**The following documents were obtained by a search party on March 12th, 2018. Upon further inspection it was discovered, that this manuscript allegedly belongs to missing person, Malcolm Smith. The content that follows may disturb you.**

  
  
  


_ November 12, 1978. 3:32 P.M _

 

Why, hello there, my name is Malcolm Smith. I am a 42 year old, black, male (as you probably would’ve guessed by my name). These details are not that important, I just think that if for any reason somebody ever reads this journal, that they would like to have some sort concept of what their humble writer looks like, wouldn't you? I have brown curly hair, hazel eyes and a stubble. At the time of writing this I’m currently wearing glasses, a yellow sweater, and over that, a long sleeved shirt and a green jacket. I’m also wearing light brown jeans and dark brown hiking boots. 

 

Now that you have a pretty decent concept of what I look like, I should probably give you an explanation of why I’m here. I love to travel and go on walks with my dog, a German Shepherd named Maggie. Today we’re going to travel through one of my local forests here in Michigan, and I figured it may be a good idea to document it, mostly for memories. I’m also an aspiring writer, and a little practice wouldn't hurt, I suppose. It’s also my first trip where I’m going to set up camp and stay a few nights. I’m a bit nervous, but I got Mags by my side and she’ll protect me, should anything go wrong. 

  
  


_ November 12, 1978. 6:00 P.M _

 

I’ve officially set up camp. The tent was a bit hard to figure out, but I got it eventually. The forest is quite beautiful; I particularly enjoyed a small river that ran downstream, the sun shining down on it, sparkling, almost calling for me to take a dip. The trees are also quite beautiful, yet intimidating. They get thinner towards the top, leaning towards each other, almost creating the illusion that they’re falling. Needless to say, Maggie sure loves the place, there’s a lot of space for her to run around and play. We’ve been playing fetch for the past hour!

 

_ November 12th, 1978. 8:00 P.M _

 

There's something that feels off about the forest, yet it almost makes me feel… at peace? The forest is so quiet that I can’t hear myself breathe, the only noises are the occasional animal noises, but I’m not sure if that’s in my head or not.

 

_ November 13th, 1978. 10:00 A.M  _

 

I just woke up. I had a hard time falling asleep last night, due to the noises outside and the hard floor, but I cuddled up to Maggie and that helped a lot. While I was asleep, it appears some animal got into the food I packed, and scattered it across the floor. Since our food supply is gone I’ve decided to cut our trip short. I’ve packed up our tent and our lantern and we’re making our way to the exit of the forest now. 

 

_ November 13th, 1978. 11:00 A.M  _

 

The forest is larger than I thought… I thought we were almost out, until I kept discovering things like logs that seemed way too familiar, it appears we’ve been going in circles.

 

_ November 13th 1978. 1:00 P.M  _

 

We’ve been walking for two hours. Maggie and I got tired so we’re currently resting against a tree. She’s whining right now… I feel bad; she must be starving. There’s nothing to eat… 

 

_ November 15th 1978. ???? _

 

My watch broke. I’ve lost track of time. We still haven’t gotten out the forest.

 

_ November 16th 1978. _

 

Maggie has been waking up in the middle of the night, almost in hysterics, barking at nothing. She’s not an aggressive dog, I’ve never seen her like this, It’s quite distressing. 

 

_ November 20 _

 

Today I managed to hit a small flying bird with a rock. It fell to the ground, and to my horror it didn't die right away. I hit it repeatedly with a rock, until it stopped moving. Before I could dig in, Maggie snatched it out of my hands and tore it up right in front of me. Despite this, I’m not mad at her, we gotta do what we gotta do in order to survive. 

 

_ November 24 _

 

I’ve started eating any bug I encounter, It’s not very appealing whatsoever, but I’ve been gaining more energy. Whenever consuming the bugs, I close my eyes and try to imagine my favorite meals, just like mom used to make…   

 

_ November 29 _

 

We came across the stream, finally some water, I don’t think I’ve ever been this relived in my life. I think the best idea is to set camp up by the water and wait for a search party, they’ll be looking for me soon, I’m sure of it.

 

_ November 30 _

 

I don’t know what happened. I woke up and the stream wasn’t there anymore. I’m in a completely different area. Have I been sleepwalking?

 

_ December 1 _

 

I’ve been having trouble differentiating fantasy from reality. I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve been hallucinating, my mind’s playing tricks on me. My biggest fear is finding out that they’re not hallucinations at all.

 

_ December 5 _

 

I can’t live off of bugs forever, they’re getting harder and harder to find. It’s freezing.

 

_ December 11 _

 

I don’t know how much longer I can take thiss

 

_ December 18 _

 

Ive done the unthinkabel I cant i dont think i can write thsi out im so sick ims o tired

 

_ December _

 

I was so hungry iw as so hungry im sorry maggie im sorryy maggie god forgive me i cant fucking do this anymor

 

_ December _

 

I broke her neck. I

I ate her raw I I’m so sorry Maggie My beautiful girl I’ve had since I was 29 years old you’ve been with me through everything I love you so much i miss you so much babygirl what have i done theres nothing worth livng for anymore she was my whole world what the fuck why me why is this happening to me what did i so wrong

 

_ decmeberer _

 

If it wasnt so cold id think this was hell

 

_ Deceme _

 

Shes gone no more food i may have to amputate

 

_ Decemnb _

 

Bye bye leftie

Just like mom used to make

Just like mom used to make

 

_ Decn _

 

i can feel myself changing 

im not who i was before

i am powerful

  
I AM
    
    
      雪怪
    

BECOMING  
  


**This is where the writing stopped. The search party did, in fact, find a rotting arm. Upon testing it was a match to Malcolm Smith. Many theories have erupted based on this discovery. Some people have theorized that he turned into a Wendigo, which in Folklore, is a man who has cannibalized someone and turns into a some sort of stag creature. Many people believe this theory, because the chinese symbol in the last statement above translates to wendigo. Skeptics believe that Smith was just a man who went insane, due to the isolation and trauma suffered. Make of this what you will, but if there’s one thing to take away from this tragedy, it’s that you should never, ever, travel alone.**

 


End file.
